1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for protecting and organizing cables and conduits as well as for providing a protective structure for the same. In other aspects, the invention is directed to devices and methods for providing walkways.
2. Description of the Related Art
On rooftops and in other locations, such as within factories and the like, cables are disposed between machines and pieces of equipment to supply electrical power, provide for control and data transfer, transmit fluids and for other purposes. However, the presence of a number of such cables and conduits can provide safety hazards as the cables may be tripped over or damaged by passing equipment such as carts or forklifts.
A solution has been to house the cables and conduits within cable trays or wire raceway devices. However, conventional cable trays and wire raceways have a number of drawbacks. First, most such devices are formed of sheet metal or other metal components which must be independently grounded.
Further, many cable trays and raceways are designed to be hung from a ceiling or overhead support thereby making access to the cables and conduits within difficult, and making their use on a rooftop impractical. A further concern is that of aesthetics. Most cable trays and conduit raceways are unsightly box like structures.
It would be an improvement to have systems and methods that address the problems of the prior art.
The present invention provides improved devices and systems for housing cables and conduits. In preferred embodiments described herein, an exemplary cable tray is provided having a number of interconnectable base members fashioned of pliable elastomer that are designed to be disposed upon a rooftop, floor or other support surface. The base members each contain a number of channels within which cables or conduits are disposed. Separate grooves are provide to retain ground wires. The base members may be formed to provide straight runs, angled turns or T-connection sections that are used as intersections. Cover pieces, also fashioned from pliable elastomer are removably affixed to the base members to enclose the cables or conduits. It is currently preferred to fashion the base member and cover components of the cable tray from crumb rubber or other recycled rubber. The components may thus be easily colored during manufacture. This same material is used for fabrication of interconnectable elements used to create walkways in accordance with the present invention.